The Rebirth
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Its a sequel.


**The Rebirth**

Yukito- I decided on a sequel to The Day They Fell.

Disclaimer: I do not own so u can't sue me.

Four teens stood in front of an old shrine. Hikawa Jirya hadn't changed since they last saw it 100 years ago. "Do you think the others are here?" one of the four asked. She had hip length black hair, pale skin and amethyst colored eyes; she stood at 5'6" and was clothed in a purple and black rose printed kimono. "Will they remember us?" the second figure, a boy, asked. He had neck length blue hair with a yellow bow in it, fair skin and blue-hazel eyes; he stood at 4'9" and was clothed in a blue and yellow butterfly kimono. "We handled that," the third figure spoke, she had soft crimson eyes, tan skin and red hair that faded to gold and fell to her ankles, she stood at 5'6" and was clothed in a gold and white dragon kimono. "Yes they only remember the silver millennium, and Pluto can't access the hime gates to see they had lived between then and now." The final figure said, she had white hair pulled into a heart shaped odangos, the extra hair falling to her calves, she had blue eyes and fair skin and stood at 5'5" tall, she wore a silver kimono with gold stars and crescent moons on it. "Pluto can't access the gates?" the yellow and blue clad male asked. "No, when I achieved my power as cosmos her duties were given to Sailor Charon, who hates Pluto," the silver and gold clad woman informed. "Why don't we go introduce ourselves, if they work for evil they can kiss life good-bye, again," the black and purple clad woman suggested. "Okay, let's go." With that they walked up the stairs and entered the shrine.

-Temple-

The planet senshi were conversing with the starlight's when a women's voice spoke up loudly. "Which of you are the planet senshi of this system," she demanded. They turned to the four kimono clad figures, "Depends who you are, if you're an agent of Cosmos get lost we don't want you here!" Venus growled, the sol senshi and starlight's agreed except three. "What!? I thought we were to protect the moon princess," Amy Anderson aka Sailor Mercury cried on shock. "What about our home," Seiya and Yaten explained. "You fight along side us or we'll control you once more," Venus threatened. No one noticed the white haired woman go into a quick trance. "I knew something was wrong with mercury last time," the white haired woman mused. "This is wrong!" she yelled angry. "Who are you to stop us," Amara Teboh asked. "I'm Serena Harmonia Tsukino," the white haired woman said.

"Hotaru Keiko Tomoe." The blacked haired woman spoke.

"Alexandra Imperia Hoshino." The golden haired woman spoke.

"Charm Tyche Yukitno." The blue haired woman spoke.

"Oh enough of this," Mina said, the senshi raised their pens. "Sailor crystal power! Make up!" The super senshi and starmaker stood before them. "I won't let you try to hurt them again," Amy said as her pen morphed into a silver ring with a circular sapphire stone on it, a harp insignia as well as the mercury symbol were in the gem. 'I will defend the light.' "Mercury crystal star power! Make up!" Amy cried as blue light engulfed her, she emerged as Star Sailor Mercury. "Healer imperial power!"

"Fighter imperial power!"

"Make up!" they yelled.

They emerged from the light in different uniforms, they were silver, not black and the boots were silver versions of Saturn's, their accessories were metallic.

"Star Sailor Mercury!' Amy proclaimed.

"Sailor Healer Imperia," Yaten announced.

"Sailor fighter Imperia," Seiya smirked.

"Allow us to protect you," Mercury spoke and she, Fighter and Healer stood before the four figures. "What about Tuxedo Mask?" Serena asked. "Died of aids one year ago," Mars bit out. "Were glad to here it, one less Chaos warrior," Hotaru spoke as she held her hand up, on her finger was and amethyst version of Mercury's ring with the Saturn symbol. "Saturn star crystal power! Make up!" She yelled, Star Sailor Saturn emerged from the light glaive in hand. "Fortuna charm power! Make up!" Charm cried as gold light surrounded him, he emerged in the yellow and blue fuku. "Galaxy star power! Make up!" Alexandra yelled becoming the golden queen once more. "Cosmos eternal light! Make up!" Sailor Cosmos appeared. "Okay Fortuna take Jupiter and Pluto, Saturn you get Mars, Galaxia you take Venus, Mercury you take Starmaker, Fighter you take Uranus and Healer you get Neptune," Cosmos said to them. "What about you?" Galaxia asked as they liked up before their specific senshi. "Chaos is just within the shrine," Cosmos said. The group nodded, and then charged. "Mercury Aqua Mirage," Mercury yelled, the orb of water slammed into Starmaker and she flew into a wall. "Shine Aqua illusion," Mercury called out, Starmaker lay there, soaking wet and dead, Mercury had drowned her. Meanwhile Saturn and Mars were going at it.

"You can't beat me Mars. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto couldn't either," Saturn spoke; this only made her even angrier. "Silent Wall," Saturn spoke the arrow hit the wall. A black aura surrounded Saturn. "Dark curse obliterate," Saturn called, multiple beams of light pierced Mars' body and she slumped to the ground bleeding and dead. Saturn turned to the right and watched as Healer and Fighter doubled teamed against Uranus and Neptune. "Star imperial laser!" Fighter yelled. "Star imperial inferno," Healer cried, the attacks raced forward. Uranus and Neptune jumped out of the way. Fighter and Healer called out in unison, "Starlight rebound," the attacks rebounded on the outers and they cried out as the sheer force of the two attacks ripped into their backs, they fell to the ground embracing. They moved over to Cosmos, Saturn and Mercury. "What's next odargo," Seiya asked. "Fortuna and Galaxia should be finished soon," Cosmos said as they looked toward the battle.

"Chronos Typhoon," Pluto yelled. "Jupiter oak evolution," Jupiter cried. Fortuna dogged each attack. "Fortunes discuss," Fortuna yelled. Jupiter tried to dodge, but the attack met her mid-section, blood sprayed the area as Jupiter's upper and lower body hit the floor. "Charm desolate ending," Fortuna whispered. Pluto was engulfed in the light. When it died down Pluto laid face down, uniform torn to shreds. "Galactica super strings," Venus cried out in pain as the attack killed her, she lay near Mars. "What's going on here?" A senshi cried as they exited the shrine they were identical to Cosmos only eyes red, skin pale and black hair and black fuku. "Chaos," Cosmos spoke as she took a stance and launched forward, Chaos tried to dodge but the staff dug into her chest. "Cosmic Maiden Kiss," Cosmos spoke as light burst through Chaos' chest, she screamed. In the following months Cosmos and her senshi revived the Silver Millennium and continued to protect a universe that would soon beat war….but that's a whole new story.

Yukito: This is the sequel to my story 'The Day They Fell.' Another story will come after this but I have no ideas as of right now. Hope you all enjoyed my story 'The Rebirth.'

And about Fortuna ……Sailor Fortuna was created in seventh grade when we looked over mythology in English that year. He originally went by Sailor Tyche, but this year he became Sailor Fortuna. 'The Day They Fell' and 'The Rebirth' are the first fic's he's appeared in his debut, if you will. He's my OC and you have to ask to use him or I'll get very brutal, JK, but please ask permission. I'll probably say yes. Just put in your fic who created him, don't take the credit for my hard work, it took a month to get him perfect.

Sakura: I had nothing to do with this fic but please review.


End file.
